In the case of one known method of this type, aluminum strands of an electrical line are connected to a nickel-plated and silvered copper blade by ultrasonic welding.
The problem thereby is that the connection between the aluminum strands and the copper blade corrodes under the influence of air humidity and/or an NaCl solution so that the tensile strength of the connection drops considerably due to corrosion.